The Office of Lord Speaker
In charge of being the moderator of the Imperial Diet, the Lord Speaker has the ultimate power to set rules during session of the Imperial Diet. The Speaker is vested with a Royal Decree that gave them their power, inside the halls of the Diet they have authority over everyone in the Empire, including the Emperor should they attempt to break procedure. The Speaker also keeps a permanent staff in order to help with the day to day administration, the most important position in staff is the Vice Speaker, who is seen as the next in line to the position. Only a handful of speakers who served in the position were not initially Vice Speaker. It is expected that anyone in the position renounce all allegiance to factions or guild, and the position is seen as a beacon of meritocracy and independence, Lord Speakers (or Lady Speaker should the holder be female) have not been afraid in the past to reprimand Emperor who attempted to intervene in the affairs of the Diet. The next Lord Speaker is selected by the Emperor, but it is common practice that they follow the wishes of the deceased Lord Speaker and select the Vice Speaker to the Role. During the formal ceremony, the elevated Speaker recites this oath to the Emperor. “I (name of Lord Speaker) swear by Almighty Gods that I will be faithful to the crown and will faithfully execute my assigned duties to the best of my abilities. I swear to renounce my allegiance to my house or guild and dedicate myself to upholding the order of the Diet. My allegiance aligns with the Emperor from now until my death, so help me gods." Office of the Lady Speaker “The Office of the Lord Speaker is staffed with over 200 staffers dealing with the various affairs of the diet, however, a few members have unique roles with traditional powers” The Lord/Lady Speaker The head of the office and the person in charge of all debates and goings one of the diet. Vested with the absolute authority of the actions of the Diet, they have the power to issue discipline to any member of the Diet, including the Emperor if necessary. They position has also been expanding in power regarding the affairs of the diet members due to the actions of recent “activist” Lord Speaker. The current Lady Speaker (the first in 200 years) is Lily Alana-Kaiwi. The Vice Speaker The heir apparent to the position of Lord Speaker, the Vice Speaker attends session of the Diet, they even will moderate debates when the Lord Speaker is not present at a session. Traditionally the position is selected by the Lord Speaker and serves as the person who the Lord Speaker wishes to succeed them.The current Vice Speaker is Lord Edward Bolton, the 12th Count Bolton Crown Parliamentarian The expert in the bylaws, procedures and standing orders of the Diet, they serve as the chief advisor of the Lord Speaker during sessions of the diet and give recommendations to any punishments inflicted on rowdy members. Imperial Grand Baliff The head of security within the diet, the Imperial Grand Bailiff also serves as the Lord Speaker's personal bodyguard within the Diet. The run the Bailiffs office, which controls security within the Diet. Serjeant-at-Arms of the Diet In charge of keeping order in the Diet, they wield in the Imperial Mace. They often also serve as the chosen liason between Imperial Palace and the Office of Lord Speaker. As such they are appointed by the Emperor and by the office. They have 2 Vice-Serjeant at Arms who aid them in keeping order.